


Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

by 4vrAFangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4vrAFangirl/pseuds/4vrAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ACoupletShort on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.tumblr.afangirlreadsfics.com)

“Ruby Lucas,” Granny scolded when her granddaughter came into the kitchen. “Why do you insist upon antagonizing that poor man every time he comes in here?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you are talking about Granny,” Ruby replied innocently, untying her apron and tossing it in the laundry basket.

“Hmm, and I’m certain you do,” Granny raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. “Dr. Hopper is in here every morning for a cup of coffee, and every morning I come in to find you hanging all over him, the poor man blushing and stammering. He’s never so much as looked at you inappropriately, even when he might have. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe he isn’t interested in you? Or is that why you’ve suddenly set your sights on the town shrink?”

“Granny!”

“Don’t you Granny me, I know how you think. You like a challenge, and you’ve never much liked rules,” the matron said eyeing her shrewdly. “I was young once.”

“It’s not like that,” Ruby replied shaking her head. “It’s like you said, he’s never looked at me inappropriately. And he’s always treated me nice, he listens to me, respects me,” she listed. “Do you really think he’s not interested,” she asked a little less confidently.

“I don’t know dear,” Granny admitted, not wanting to break her spirit. “But even a man as shy as Archie could hardly miss that you’re flirting with him. And if he hasn’t done anything about it, well-maybe you should just let sleeping dogs lie. Are you really willing to risk losing his friendship because you couldn’t let go of a crush?”

“No,” Ruby frowned, slowly making her way back out to the diner. “Archie,” she managed surprised. “You’re back, did you forget something? Anything else I can get you,” she asked politely, forcing herself to keep in mind what Granny had just said about being too forward and pushing him away.

“Yes-erm, well I forgot to ask if you’d like to have diner with me sometime, some place where you don’t have to serve it,” he smiled, toying with the tassels of his scarf nervously.

“Oh Archie, I would love to,” Ruby squeaked thrilled, turning back to Granny, who merely shrugged shooing her off. Well, she couldn’t be right all the time, but this was one circumstance she thought smiling as the pair of them left, where she was rather happy to be wrong.


End file.
